


Gryles ft. Greg

by coloured



Category: One Direction (Band), greg horan - Fandom, gryles - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry, Corpse Kink, Crack Fic, Gryles, M/M, Multi, No Homo, Top Harry, Top Nick, c - Freeform, daddy nick, ear porn, wahoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloured/pseuds/coloured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wahoo," Greg says, shoving his dick into Nick's ear. "Dude. What the fuck? I'm not into that kinky shit. Ass only. No homo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryles ft. Greg

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends I'm Ang and you are about to read a crack fic about Nick Grimshaw. This is just a joke. Gryles is trash and so am I.

"Harry, for the last fucking time, you are not wearing a circle skirt. They make my dick soft," Nick glares intensely at Harry.  
Harry sighs and puts on the petticoat that Nick swears makes him double orgasm.  
"You know, Ben always let me wear what I want," he sighed.  
Nick held up the pepper spray, giving Harry a threatening look. Whatever daddy says, goes.  
He walked slowly over to Harry, staring at his perfectly shaven asshole in the mirror. God, he was beautiful. Nick Grimshaw was more flawless than terrifying Liam's alcoholism.  
Nick climbed on top of Harry's sweaty body, wincing at the scent. Harry always smelled awful, like a mix of vomit, lime and pure heroine.  
"You really need to learn what a fucking shower is," he muttered, grinding into Harry's petticoat-ed dick.  
Before Harry could respond, the attic door opened.  
"Who the fuck?" Nick yelled, leaping off him and grabbing his bazooka from underneath the bed.  
Greg Horan walks in, dragging Niall's lifeless body behind him.  
"Why is Niall dead?" Harry asks blankly, blinking at Greg.  
"He made me feel shite. Took away everything I lived for. Fucked my wife. My son. My dad. Even me, twice," Greg whimpered, leaning into his brother's corpse.  
"This is so fucked up," Nick shook his head and fired a shot, missing Harry's boner by a millimeter. He had forgotten death turned Harry on.  
Greg sighed and began to pick off Niall's hangnails. He had some really fucking weird fetishes.  
Nick gets an idea and tosses the gun at Harry.  
"Greg, stop fucking skinning your brother so we can have a foursome. Or a threesome. I don't know if dead people count," he says.  
Greg nods and strips down to nothing but a training bra with a four leaf clover in the middle.  
"Man boobs run in the family," he explains, revealing Niall's double d's.  
Harry is getting impatient, all he wants to do is slide his horse cock into Niall's rotting asshole and pound it. This was his chance. He could finally be a top. Before he can do anything, Greg Wahoo Horan slides his one inch wonder into Nick's ear.  
"Dude. What the fuck? I'm not into that kinky shit. Ass only. No homo," Nick slaps Greg's dick away, rolling his eyes.  
"Ok. I top Greg, Greg tops Harry, Harry tops Niall. Let's get this over with," he says, sliding himself over Greg's flat ass.  
He goes two inches into Nick, and realizes that Greg is even looser than Harry.  
"Greg? You've done this before?"  
"Denise was a tranny," Greg replied.  
Nick shrugs and thrusts into Greg, ignoring the tempting thoughts of fucking Denise while Theo watches.  
Greg is close, as he grinds his way into Harry.  
"Tighter than Theo ever was," he groans.  
Harry ignores how fucked up what Greg just said was and tried to get his dick into Niall's vagina.  
"Where the fuck is Niall's vagina?" Harry sighs, just as Greg screams, "WAHOO!" and comes all over the bazooka Nick threw earlier.  
Nick ignores Greg's comment and almost slaughters Harry right then and there.  
"Men don't have vaginas, Harry," he picks up the pocket knife Greg used to kill Niall and single handedly amputates Harry's foot.  
Another one bites the dust.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @royalestyles


End file.
